Su último regalo para mí
by A pretty lie
Summary: . ¿Existir? ¡Para eso lo necesitaba! ¡Para existir! Pero él se había así, sin más. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? ¡Ya díganme! No conseguía soportarlo más


**Su último regalo para mí**

-¿Tú…ya no me quieres?- le había dicho, estremeciéndome al comprender el significado que adquirían esas palabras colocadas en ese orden.

-No- había negado con el rostro inescrutable. Aún me temblaban las piernas al rememorar esa negación tan rotunda.

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido. _¿Existir? ¡Para eso lo necesitaba! ¡Para existir! Pero él se había así, sin más. Tan rápido como vino se fue, dejándome sólo con el ruido de las hojas al crujir bajo sus pies. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? ¡Ya díganme! No conseguía soportarlo más

Aún recordaba esa sonrisa traviesa suya tan hermosa que casi lograba detener el latir de mi corazón. Ahora ni siquiera tenía un motivo que lo impulsara a seguir latiendo. ¿Por qué no se detenía? ¡Detente! Todo hubiera sido más fácil de ese modo.

-Los humanos olvidan con facilidad- me había consolado. ¿Pero qué clase de humana era yo que no lo conseguía? Ni siquiera era consciente de cuántas horas llevaba allí, abrazándome las piernas con los brazos y apoyando el mentón sobre las rodillas. ¿Quién iba a abrazarme ahora si no lo hacía yo misma? _Nadie._

Mis ojos se toparon con su foto. _Nuestra foto._ Hmpf. ¿Por qué la conservaba? Hacía tiempo que debería haberla arrojado a un cajón para que se llenara de polvo. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Tal vez no quería aceptar que esa foto era lo único que me quedaba de él; esa foto en dónde él seguía sonriéndome, abrazándome y amándome. Me hubiera gustado gritarle que no lo necesitaba, que tenía su recuerdo que valía más que él. Pero no podía. Sería la mentira más grande que hubiera dicho jamás. Además, ni siquiera estaba aquí para que pudiera gritarle. ¿Por qué? Había prometido que iba a quedarse conmigo. Había prometido que nunca iba a dejarme sola. _Había roto tantas promesas._

Yo había confiado en él. Había confiado en esa mentira que entretejió con sonrisas y abrazos.

¿Por qué no me decían que todo esto no era más que una broma de mal gusto? ¿Por qué no me decían que no estaba sola, que él estaba aquí conmigo? _Silencio. _¡Ya, díganlo! Ya sabía la respuesta asique no me dolió tanto. _Estaba sola._ Se había ido para no volver jamás. Por más que forzara y estirara la verdad para amoldarla a mi gusto no conseguiría modificar esa realidad insoportable que me abrumada y consumía. No iba a volver. Lo había dejado muy claro. Entonces ¿por qué aún esperaba que cruzara el umbral de mi puerta para sofocar mi soledad y quitar ese vacío que me rodeaba? Todo estaba horriblemente vacío sin él, vacío al que no conseguí acostumbrarme. Pero ¿por qué aún lo esperaba? ¿Por qué aún las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos al evocar su sonrisa? ¿Por qué no aceptaba la realidad y ya?

Se había ido… sin mí, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso.

-Simplemente todo es peor cuando pienso en ti demasiado- le susurré al silencio que me acunaba con crueldad entre sus invisibles brazos helados.

Entonces ¿ese iba a ser el límite? ¿Existía alguna ley que exigiera cantidades iguales de felicidad para todo el mundo? ¿Mi alegría había desequilibrado alguna balanza?

Mi historia había sido de cristal y se quebró. Sin sus manos era incapaz de recoger los mil fragmentos diamantinos que se habían desparramado con un tintineo desagradable, para reconstruirla de nuevo.

Y ahí, encerrada en la oscuridad de mi habitación, iluminada sólo por la noche plateada, sumida en esa tortura insoportable, hubiera jurado que lo había escuchado reír. Su risa era inconfundible: tan suave como un repiqueteo de campanas. Mi subconsciente se burló de mí, extendiendo esa música silenciosa e invisiblemente a través de la habitación. Se oía _tan _real. No me creía capaz de reproducir ese sonido con semejante perfección. ¿Es que ahora iba a reírse de mí? ¿No le era suficiente ver como me destruía? Me abracé aún con más fuerza en un vano intento de mantenerme en una única pieza.

Cuando esa mágica melodía se detuvo me sumí en un profundo silencio, conteniendo la respiración. Sólo se oía el repiquetear de la lluvia al golpear el cristal de la ventana. Mis ojos se nublaron con silenciosas y traicioneras lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas cuando escuché _su_ voz pronunciando mi nombre.

¿Por qué lo oía? Se había ido. Ya no estaba aquí. Y no iba a volver.

- ¡Bella! - llamaba esa voz tan suave como el mismo terciopelo. Su voz. Inconfundible. _Tan de él. _Se oía tan espantosamente real. _Tan cerca._

_- _¡Vete! ¡Déjame tranquila! - le susurré a la nada; pero siguió torturándome.

¿Y si no era una locura de mi subconsciente? ¿Y si realmente él estaba aquí, llamándome? Restañé las lágrimas de mis mejillas y tontamente me acerqué a la ventana. La abrí dejando que el aire húmedo y las gotas de lluvia golpearan mi cara. No me importaba. Poniéndome de puntillas me asomé, sólo para pinchar esa pequeña burbuja de esperanza que, ridículamente, había crecido en mi interior. No había nadie. Él no estaba allí. Sólo hojas y charcos.

Ya lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Pero no quería creerlo. Amaba pretender que él aún estaba aquí, llamándome.

Esperé sin saber lo que esperaba, sola y empapada, dejando que la lluvia se mezclara con mis lágrimas. Me limité a suspirar, escuchando el sonido de su risa para grabarlo en mi memoria. Si no podía tenerlo a él, aprendería a amar su último regalo para mí: aunque ya amara su risa con todo mi corazón.


End file.
